Reflexión de Cheverito
by Gordafabi
Summary: "Cheverito era un chico venezolano de aparentes 17 años. Un chico soñador. Cabello rubio. Franela blanca. Amaba a Venezuela. Sí que la amaba. La amaba tanto que nunca se cansaba de hablar bien de ella. Y reflexionaba. Si que lo hacia. Y se preguntaba..." Dedicado a Cheverito. La caricatura mas famosa de Venezuela.


Dedicado a **Cheverito** , el personaje (para mi) más carismático de los dibujos animados venezolanos. Y el más famoso, por supuesto ^^

 **Para que comprendan mejor la historia:**

 _Cuando piensa y habla las palabras están así._

Cuanto deja de pensar positivamente en las preguntas que se hace, la respuesta no es Venezuela, es otro país. Desde ahí saben que está escribiendo en Google.

 **Y Eco,** es el mejor amigo y compañero inseparable de las aventuras de Cheverito.

 **Sin más que decir… ¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **Reflexión de Cheverito**

Cheverito era un chico venezolano de aparentes 17 años. Un chico soñador. Cabello rubio. Franela blanca y short azul. Zapatos deportivos amarillos. Gorra blanca con la V de Venezuela y su inseparable mochila roja.

Aventurero. Explorador. Siempre en compañía de su inseparable amigo Eco.

Amaba a Venezuela. Sí que la amaba. La amaba tanto que nunca se cansaba de hablar bien de ella.

 **¿Quién tenía las montañas más hermosas?** Venezuela

 **¿Quién tenía el teleférico más hermoso?** Venezuela

 **¿Quién tenía las arepas más sabrosas?** Venezuela

 **¿Quién tenía los parques más hermosos?** Venezuela

Y así, casi infinitamente. O al menos eso piensa.

Cheverito, en sus constantes preguntas de reflexión sobre su amado país en una tarde cualquiera, se preguntó:

 **¿Quién tiene las mujeres más hermosas?** Venezuela

 **¿Quién es uno de los países que tiene más hijos apresuradamente en la región?** Venezuela

 _Un momento… ¡¿Qué?!_

 **¿Quién tiene la ciudad más segura del mundo?** Japón. Tokyo.

 _¡¿Qué?! Bu-bueno… suena lógico ¿no?_

 **¿Cuál es el país más rico del mundo?**

– " _Luxemburgo, Noruega y Qatar_ " – Leyó Cheverito. Asintiendo al instante. Suena lógico que Venezuela no entre a esa lista. A pesar del Petróleo, a pasar de todos los minerales que existen, a pasar de… _muchas cosas_.

 **¿Cuál es el país con mejor economía?** Luxemburgo

–" _Esta nación de la Unión Europea cuenta con una economía estable, con altos ingresos y un crecimiento moderado, baja inflación y baja tasa de desempleo. Goza de un PIB del 111.162 dólares per cápita."_ – Cuando termino de leer, no le quedó otra que asentir… otra vez.

¿ **Quién no sabe sobre las famosas colas por desabastecimiento? ¿Quién no sabe sobre la galopante inflación en Venezuela? ¿Alguien?**

 _Quiero creer que si…_

Cheverito empieza a creer que buscar preguntar en Google de Venezuela sobre cuestiones específicas… no sea tan bueno después de todo.

La realidad, de alguna forma u otra, te termina golpeando.

Y eso que ama a Venezuela como ningún otro.

 **¿Cuál es el país con mayor Producto Interno Bruto?** Estados Unidos, con un PIB de .000

 _Era de esperarse ¿No? Me pregunto porque sigo buscando…_

 _Preguntemos algo más fácil_

 **¿Cuál es el país más poblado?** China, con una población de habitantes.

– _El país asiático que no sólo es de los más grandes del mundo, también ha mantenido durante los últimos años su rango como el más poblado._ – Pensar en tanta gente… le da un poco de nervios.

 _Gracias a Dios Venezuela no es así._

Suspira. Recordando todos los rostros de todos sus compatriotas que ha visto a causa de las vacaciones de Navidad.

– _Solo una pregunta y ya. Juro que no lo volveré hacer Eco_ – Asegura otra vez a su azulado y redondo amigo, que lo mira muy preocupado. Y no es para menos. El pobre Cheverito se veía muy estresado. ¿O desilusionado?

 _Pero… ¿Cuál pregunta podría ser Eco?_

 _¡YA! La tengo amiguito._

 **¿Cuál es el país con la catarata más alta del mundo?** Venezuela. El Salto Ángel

– _El_ _ **Salto Ángel**_ _(_ _Kerepakupai Vená_ _, en_ _pemón_ _, que significa «salto del lugar más profundo»)_ _es el_ _salto de agua_ _más alto del mundo, con una altura de 979 m (807 m de caída ininterrumpida),_ _generada desde el_ _Auyantepuy_ _. Se localiza en el_ _Parque Nacional Canaima_ _, en el estado_ _Bolívar_ _,_ _Venezuela_ _._ – Leyó orgulloso de Wikipedia. Sonriendo de forma radiante. Poniendo sus dos manos atrás de su cabeza.

Puede que muchos lo criticaran por ver con _**demasiado**_ positivismo la situación de su país. Pero… ¿Quién era peor? ¿El optimista que intenta ver todo lo bueno? ¿O el "realista" "tengo los pies sobre la tierra" como uno le dijo alguna vez?

El no negaba las cosas malas de su país. Puede que las idealizara. Sí. Y no les falta razón. Pero ¡¿Quién no?! Venezuela es un país tan maravilloso.

Y claro que le dolía algunas de las preguntas que puso en Google pero…

¿Eso quita lo bueno del país? Claro que no. Solo da motivos para mejorarlo.

Al menos así lo piensa Cheverito, el chico venezolano que más ama a Venezuela.

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ^^**

Siempre me pareció Cheverito, esa famosa caricatura venezolana para el Turismo, muy simpático.

Me pareció tan bueno que escribí este fanfic. Intentando meterme en la mente de **Cheverito**.

Yo lo veo como un chico que ama apasionadamente a Venezuela. Ama recorrerla. Pero no niega las cosas malas del país. Al contrario. Intenta solucionarlas a su forma: Con positivismo (¿exagerado?) y buen humor.

No me lo imagino como un muchacho peleando por x partido político. Claro que no. Solo amando a Venezuela a su manera.

 **Gracias por leer** ;)


End file.
